


Hello

by eb18490



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Soulmate Clocks AU





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly late post (and slightly short), but hope you enjoy!

His clock never worked. At first, he thought it was normal. People were sometimes slightly older than their soulmates, and would have to wait a few years until their clocks started.

Once he got older, he could tell something was wrong. His was just a blank screen embedded in his wrist. Steve’s was working, and he didn’t even have that long to go.

The one thing he liked about his clock not working was that if he truly didn’t have a soulmate, he could be free to take as many girls as he wanted dancing. He could have them spend the night, too, without him worrying about what a soulmate would say. He told himself that he liked not being tied down.

Once Hydra took him he didn’t bother concerning himself with the clock anymore. It was a trivial matter, when he was given a mission and told to complete it. Besides, with all the times his brain had been wiped, he could barely remember what the hell the clock on his wrist was supposed to do.

By the time Steve found him and brought him back to Avengers tower, he hadn’t looked at the clock in what felt like a million years. What was the use? It appeared that he didn’t have a soulmate, and even if he did, who would want to be with him after everything he’d done?

His best friend was a slight help with consolations. His clock had gone blank after the death of Peggy Carter, reminding him of a life he could have had, so he urged Bucky all the time to just take a look, it couldn’t hurt. He didn’t. At least if he didn’t look, he wouldn’t know what was happening with it.

He’d jammed his metal arm one day in the gym, and Tony had urged him to se one of the new assistants in the lab. He’d recently hired a couple new ones and wanted to see if they were all they were cracked up to be.

Bucky walked in, hesitantly, eyes landing on a pretty girl tinkering with scrap material, but before he could even announce himself, or not; he didn’t want to scare the poor girl, his watch spluttered, making a high pitched shriek, causing him to jump at least five feet in the air. So much for spy reflexes.

The girl’s arm made a similar noise, much quieter, though, and less startling, and she turned around, smiling at him.

“Well, hello, soulmate."


End file.
